Trent Reznor's Overdose
Back in the early 1990s, with the release of Broken and The Downward Spiral, Nine Inch Nails' frontman Trent Reznor started having his health deteriorating thanks to the success of the latter album, depression and increasing exposure. Later, he finds out that drugs and alcohol "will help him out to escape from the pressure" hit by the mainstream, and himself. It gets worse after the Woodstock '94 performance and Self-Destruct tour in which he completely succumbed into alcohol and drug addictions and his label pressuring him to work on a follow-up to his 1994 concept album. After the end of his tour, Reznor started to check himself into a rehabilitation center at Florida to deal with his habits that plagued him in the previous performances and the said tour. After his first recovery, Reznor was completely devastated when he found out that his maternal grandmother passed away, in which made his downfall worsen even after the release of his 1999 album The Fragile. During the album's development, he was contemplating suicide (according to an interview). As the Fragility tour progressed, Reznor's health declined thanks to his addictions. In July 1st, 2000, his life has changed forever... The Overdose In July 1st, 2000, the concert in which was scheduled at London Arena was cancelled due to the "band's illness". Originally, it was claimed that Jeremy Dillion suffered a case of stomach flu and Josh Freeze being abscent, who was playing A Perfect Circle at the time, in which was supposed to be the opening act on the Fragility 2.0 tour. However, it's later revealed that it's actually a ruse made by Trent Reznor himself in order to protect his privacy and his doubts over Freese playing to the click track that Dillon used. Here's what it actually happened: Reznor consumed a large amount of heroin in which he thought it was cocaine. When one of the tour crew members went to his hotel room, he was completely unconsious. Paramedics were called and ushered in through the back of the hotel, and Reznor was loaded onto a stretcher and brought out through the hotel laundry room to the ambulance waiting in the back of the building. Later, Reznor woke up in the hospital with no memory of how he got there. Then, he was informed of what it really happened and got shocked as the latter never used heroin before. This incident and subsequent concert cancellation served as a much-needed wake-up call to Reznor to come to terms with his drug and alcohol addictions. Later in July 11th, 2001, Reznor entered into a New Orleans rehabilitation center and endured a long experience that make him tremble. Fortunately, he was more determined to recover from his addictions, depression and getting sober until in 2003, in which he replaced his problems with healthier habits that will aid in his overall well-being. As the result, he made a full recovery and was ready to work on the 2005 album and a partying gift to his successful rehabilitation, With Teeth. Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Events